Filth
by Aki Hotaru
Summary: His voice was like venom to her ears. Her sobs felt endless, and her body felt empty, filthy, used. She closed her eyes and it was as if the pouring rain had returned, each thunder-clash matching with her misery. Red-XStarfire; Rape;


**Filth**

**---**

**Oneshot**

**--- **

The downpour was torrential. Thunder rippled through the air and lightning danced in the skies above Jump City. Starfire was injured. Doubled over, she was near unconsciousness at the scene of the battle. Beast Boy was assigned the duty of returning her safely to the tower to heal. Robin, Cyborg and Raven were fighting an extremely significant threat to the city. It had already attacked Starfire. Beast Boy was in his pterodactyl form, flying swiftly through the sky. Starfire's limp arms wrapped around his neck; he dove and swerved out of the way of lightning bolts. They were too far from the tower to walk—this was the only way to return her home safely.

Beast Boy landed gently on the roof of Titans Tower and transformed back into a human. He supported Starfire's weight as he headed carefully for the door inside. The rain soaked the two titans and Starfire's eyes were hardly able to make out her surroundings. The green titan opened his mouth to ask Starfire if she was all right, but the thunder drowned out his voice. Putting his hand on the doorknob ready to twist it open, he was suddenly interrupted.

It was almost too quick to see. Beast Boy was thrown back at least fifteen feet, causing Starfire to collapse on the rainy surface. Inhaling sharply, Starfire turned to see what happened. Beast Boy lay listless against the roof, becoming wetter and wetter with rain. He was unconscious. A dark shadow swiftly removed Beast Boy's body from the roof. Starfire felt dizzy, and not exactly sure of what exactly just happened. Immediately, she felt bound by something around her wrists and ankles. She could no longer move.

Then it happened. A sinister laugh. "Your friend was easier to take out than I thought."

Starfire's eyes widened. She knew that voice, somehow. Somehow, she'd heard it before. Her senses were distorted. "R-Robin?"

Another chuckle. "If that's who you want me to be, baby, I'm sure we can work something out."

Shocked, she looked up and her eyes met with the culprit. Less distorted, now. "Red-X!"

"The one and only," he replied confidently. The rain hadn't let down a bit. Starfire attempted to lift her head from the ground but her hair felt heavy with moisture. She was too weak to stand.

"What did you do to Beast Boy?" She asked, sharply.

"Oh, he won't be a problem anymore." He smirked. "But I don't see why you're so worried about _him_. If I were you, I'd be a bit more worried about _me_."

Still on the ground, Starfire closed her eyes and tried to summon the power for an attack. However, she was too weak. "You will regret this…"

Disregarding her words, Red-X continued. "I mean, look at you. Weak… vulnerable… and on such a rainy night." Thunder tore through the atmosphere. "And then there's me…" He bent down on one knee, and put his finger under her chin affectionately. "Dangerous… roguish… perhaps even hungry for such a vulnerable… _attractive _young girl."

"Let… me… _go!_" she yelled, attempting to break free of his binds.

"Now… why would I want to do something like that?" He trailed his finger down her neck and hesitated at her bosom. "Why, I've got you right where I want you, darling," he said, his voice as smooth as velvet.

"You just wait!" Starfire yelled, over the sound of the pouring rain. "Robin will be here any minute! Cyborg and Raven, too! You will be sorry that you ever messed with—" a red x-shaped bind shot out of his hand and onto her mouth.

"My, how troublesome. You really shouldn't speak down to those above you," he purred. "And about your friends—no need to fret. They won't be coming anytime soon. They've been taken care of."

Starfire attempted to scream but all that came out were muffled shrieks. She thrashed about, but could not set herself free.

Red-X turned, lifting his other leg and placing it on the other side of Starfire. Lowering himself, he was now straddling her. "Now, dearest, let's not make this more difficult than it has to be. It'll be over before you know it."

She was virtually powerless. Weak and bound, soaking wet and being straddled beneath one of the Titans' most feared enemies, she feared for her life. Her heart felt as if it were about to beat out of her chest. She could nearly taste death. But no… she didn't believe his words. Her friends _would_ come, she believed. Just like always… they'd rescue her. _Right?_

The masked man took out a weapon in the shape of an X with sharp edges and sliced the bonds that held together her ankles. In a split second, before she had a chance to attack him, he quickly shot two more Xs to bind each ankle to the surface of the roof, her legs spread apart. Red-X grinned and slid a hand between her legs. He smiled darkly beneath his mask. "Very nice." He felt her cold body shudder beneath him.

Removing his hand, he seemed to be unfastening something on his suit. Starfire wasn't aware of what was happening. The rain continued to pour relentlessly. Then in one swift movement, Red-X tore apart her wrist binds and pinned each wrist beside opposite sides of her head. He smirked. "All along, I knew I'd finally take you," he said. He took great pleasure in toying with her. "To think that Robin would get first dibs—oh, I simply wouldn't hear of it."

She screamed. She thrashed. Her strength was draining. More and more, second by second, she couldn't resist. She was in too much pain, too weak from the battle. And nobody was coming to save her.

"Oh, my apologies, babe. It seems I'm the one _talking_ too much, now." He brought his masked face to her ear and breathed softly, finally muttering, "_Submit to me_."

Before she had time to resist any further, she felt a sharp pain tear into her. He was inside of her. She threw her head back and wrestled against his hands as they held down her wrists. It was too late, anyway. He grunted and bucked his hips wildly. The pain inside of her only spread. He wasn't holding back. Her own tears mixed with the rain and she wasn't sure if the terrible screeching noise in her ears was her own voice or something created within her mind. Thrusting himself into her again and again, he finished off with a final push and shuddered sharply, coating the inside of her. She felt sticky, diluted and soiled. He pulled himself out of her.

Still on top of her, he brought his face to her ear once again, and laughed softly. "Thanks babe. I owe you one," he hissed. His voice was like venom to her ears. She couldn't tell if she was crying anymore. All she knew was that in a flash, the dark villain was gone, as were the binds on her body. He vanished just as quickly as he had come.

"Starfire! Starfire, there you are! What happened?-! Where's Beast Boy?-!" Robin ran frantically to her. Cyborg and Raven followed behind him. The rain seemed to have stopped almost completely.

_Robin will be here any minute!_

_They won't be coming anytime soon. They've been taken care of._

Her sobs felt endless, and her body felt empty, filthy, used. She closed her eyes and it was as if the pouring rain had returned, each thunder-clash matching with her misery. She felt like there was nothing left. Reality merged with something far more sinister and the world around her melted away. Too weak to maintain consciousness, she felt the image and resonance of her teammates fade away.

_Mission: Failed._


End file.
